The Masked Shinobi
by Ultra Emily Violet
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is dead. He died at the young age of ten to save his team, Obito and Rin from the boulders in the collapsing cave near Kannabi Bridge. There was no body to bring home, or to bury, no corpse to mourn for. Only a thought, a memory, a quote, a promise: "I will protect them." I do not know Naruto. Warnings will be included.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm sorry, but we must complete our mission," Kakashi spoke in a defeated tone, as blank eyes stared into Obito's onyx eyes._

_"What?" The Uchiha voiced in disbelief then yelled harshly, "how you able to abandon Rin after everything we've been through!"_

_"Because you don't know what happens to those who break the rules," Kakashi replied in an emotionless voice. Only to get punched in the face by the angry Uchiha, who then turned his back on Kakashi._

_"I think the White Fang was a true hero," Obito stated strongly not even looking at the Hatake. Until he spoke again, "those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum," Obito strongly stated glaring into Kakashi's distraught eyes then at the ground in front of him. "If I'm going to be called scum, either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!"_

_"Kakashi your eye," Obito commented in worried with tears still streaming down his face from his newly awakened Sharingan._

_"Come on I'm not dead yet," Kakashi countered trying to comfort the emotional Uchiha. After bandaging his ruined eye with the medic kit Rin gave him Kakashi stood up a little shaky from shock as he added in a strong voice, "now let's go save Rin."_

_"Run for the exit!" Kakashi yelled as the cave started to collapse top of team Kakashi._

_"There's no point running, just accept your deaths!" The stone shinobi yelled laughter maniacally, as he stood at the cave entrance. He watched the three kids running with satisfaction before calling out, "Rock Rain Boulder!" Slamming his hand on cave's wall which sent a large crack along the rock wall making a cave's destruction to accelerate._

_"No," Kakashi growled out between pants when large boulders started falling towards them. Then Obito heard his injured teammate whisper: "I will protect them."_

_Before the others could react, Kakashi_ _focused his chakra into his hands, then pushes Obito and Rin out of the way of the falling boulders. Obito looked back with his Sharingan to see Kakashi's remaining eye slightly curl into a sad-looking upside-down U, just before the little Hatake got completely crushed._

_"KAKASHI!"_

* * *

"Sensei! Earth to Obito-sensei! Are you in there, Sensei?" Naruto yelled jump onto Obito back while knocking on the top of the older Uchiha's head as Sasuke and Sakura stood a few feet away shaking their heads.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" Obito asked slightly annoyed with the blonde jinchūriki that's still knocking on the top of his head.

"You're an hour late for training, and mom's mad at you for not coming over for lunch or dinner yesterday!" Naruto loudly warned his Sensei, who's also like his big brother of the impending doom, known as Kushina Uzumaki.

Obito gulped and paled slightly, as Naruto jump down and stood next to his teammates. "Sorry, about that!" Obito chuckled nervously rubbed the back of his head and added with a pained smile, "I kind of lost track of time!"

The students groan at the excuse they've heard for what felt like a million times already. However, when the group of twelve years old see their Sensei's forced smiled, they decide to go easy on the older Uchiha. By yelling at their Sensei for being late for three minutes instead of ten minutes. Sometimes Obito wondered who the supposed to be teaching who.

Before team seven left, Obito runs his thumb over the name of his rival and friend that was nothing more than a named carved in stone. 'I'll talk to you later, Kakashi,' Obito said mindfully at the carved section of stone. While following his students, Obito looked back at the memorial stone imagining a ten-year-old Kakashi leaning against the carved stone in his cool guy pose. With a small remorseful smile and a heavy heart, Obito turned away and followed his first official genin team back to their designate training field.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter for a brand-new story, I hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar problems, if you like it then leave a favorite and a comment to let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

"But Dad, why can't we have a real mission!" Naruto whined loudly at his father. While Minato was sitting behind the Hokage's desk with a large stack of paperwork sitting next to him.

"Collecting medical herbs is an important mission, Naruto," Minato sighed as Rin and Obito chuckled.

"Really?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to the side, as Sakura and Sasuke facepalm at how dense Naruto can be.

"Yes, these herbs can help save many lives," Rin clarified with a smile.

"So where are these herbs? Are we picking up a shipment, or do we have to pick them?" Sakura asked covering Naruto's mouth to keep him from asking another stupid question.

"We are expecting a shipment of medical herbs sent from the land of tea, which have been sent to a village near the border of the land of fire. Your mission is to collect a shipment, and bring it back to the hidden leaf," the Hokage calmly explains the group's mission.

"Wait, why is Rin coming with us, Dad?" Naruto asked, after prying Sakura's hand from his mouth.

"Rin is going to make sure that the shipment is correct and if the herbs are still usable, before finishing the payment," Minato told his son with a smile, knowing how slow Naruto can be sometimes.

"Is there any other information we need to know, Hokage-sama?" Obito asked trying to look professional in front of his new genin team.

"Nope, and good luck with your mission," Minato replied with a smile.

* * *

After leaving Minato's office, the group quickly got their bags for the mission before leaving the hidden leaf village. While walking over to the designated village near the border of the land of fire and the land of tea, Rin talked about how medical ninjutsu worked, and why it's important to have at least one member of your team know how to use medical ninjutsu. Luckily for the boys, Sakura seems interested in becoming a medical ninja anyway. After Rin finishes giving her lecture on medical ninjutsu, the group fell into a comfortable silence as they started getting closer to their destination.

"So... how's hospital work?" Obito asked awkwardly, as his dark eyes shifted to the side glancing down at Rin. As she is walking next to him while the three students walked the few paces and in front of them.

"It's great. Since we're in a time of peace we don't get as many injured as we used to. But sometimes we get patients don't want to stay and recover," at the last part Rin gave Obito a knowing look, as Obito arms folded behind his head gazing at the treetops, ignoring Rin's accusing stare.

"I wonder who would do that?" Obito spoke as of wondering out loud.

"Don't be coy," Rin added, with a knowing smirk while raising an eyebrow, at her teammate. The two teammates chuckled at the memories of a younger Obito Uchiha attempting to sneak out of the hospital.

"I missed this, it's been so long since we've been on a mission together," Obito added solemnly.

The last mission that Obito remembered him and Rin going on, was a little over a year ago. That was when Obito started remembering a few years before then when he and Rin were a couple, but as time went on, they realized that things just couldn't work between them. Instead, they both broke the relationship in a mutual agreement but swore that they'll still be friends.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't feel the same," Rin look to her other side grimly as if imagining another figure was walking along with them.

"It'll never be truly the same," Obito agreed sadly remembering how Rin would look at Kakashi. It was only after they started dating when Obito realized no matter how much time passed Rin would always love Kakashi. After that godforsaken mission at Kannabi Bridge, a piece of Rin's heart has died along with the last member of the Hatake clan. "But we keep on living for him. He gave his life to save us, the least we can do is to keep living for him."

"Three days," Rin muttered under her breath, almost going unheard.

"I know," Obito reply knowing that in three days was anniversary a Kakashi's death.

"Obito-sensei where do we go?" Naruto's yelled breaking the solemn mood, as the group entered the small village.

"This way," Rin called out as she started to lead the team to where the shipment is being held.

* * *

After verifying the shipment, Rin gave the land of tea merchants the rest of the payment. While Obito shows his genin students how to make sealing scrolls, before sealing the whole shipment inside the scroll. When the group made it back to the Leaf Village, the first thing they did was get lunch while Obito finished writing up the mission report. Overall, the whole day was so far uneventful, after lunch, the group went to the mission's room.

"Welcome back, how was your mission?" Iruka smiled as watched team seven and Rin enter the missions' room without a scratch on them.

"Thanks, and the mission went off without a hitch," Obito replied simply with a large grin, as he handed Iruka the team's mission report. All the while, Naruto continued complaining about how boring the mission was in the background, as he stood next to Rin. While Sakura dramatically sighs, and Sasuke looks the other way as if he would rather want to be anywhere else than here.

"Rin Nohara, the Hokage has requested you at the hospital," an Anbu agent wearing a crow mask spoke calmly, after suddenly appearing next to the group. Obito and Sasuke immediately identified the Anbu agent as their cousin, Shisui Uchiha.

"Of course," Rin nodded at the Anbu. Before asking in concern, "Is everything all right?"

"Might Guy, Genma Shiranui and Ebisu of team Chōza have returned from their mission with severe injuries," Crow informed the chief of the medical unit.

"I'm on my way there now!" Rin replied immediately already turning towards the door with the raven-haired ANBU following close behind her.

"We'll meet you there soon," Obito added in a serious tone to hide his uneasiness, as everyone watched Rin and the ANBU teleport away.

* * *

Once the Anbu agent Crow and Rin suddenly appeared inside the hospital lobby, Rin glared at the masked Uchiha. Irritated and slightly embarrassed, by how she almost fell in the middle of the busy lobby from the sudden teleportation. She could feel the Anbu's chakra waiver under the medic's heated glare, as he slowly rubs the back of his neck while his porcelain mask's gaze looked towards the white tile floor. Understanding the Anbu attempt in silently apologizing, Rin sighed and quickly headed to the nurses' station to get the basics of the situation.

"What's the diagnosis?" Rin asked one of the rushing nurses while grabbing and putting on her long white doctor's coat.

"All of them have numerous broken bones, fractures, electrical burns. Ebisu-san's right arm was broken in three places, along with his collarbone, and fractures along with the right shoulder, and left knee socket, and we also found traces of poison in his blood system. Genma-san's left femur bone is splintered and must need surgery to fix and has a slipped disc on his lower spinal column. Gai-san's hands are both broken and various places, his right lung is punctured, and there's a rib is placed between his heart and lungs. However, he's already recovering from the surgery, Tsunade-sama just finished approximately around five minutes ago."

"When did they arrive?" Rin questioned, as she and the nurse made there when to the emergency room.

"Around forty-five minutes ago," the nurse answered.

"Understood, have Genma prepare for surgery, I'll be there within five minutes," Rin calmly ordered as she left to prepare for the surgery herself.

"Yes, doctor!" The nurse replied with a nod before leaving to fulfill Rin's orders.

* * *

"Minato-sensei! I- I mean Lord Hokage what happened?" Obito boisterously asked as he burst into the room where Minato was watching Rin operating on Genma through the one-sided window.

"That's the thing Obito, I don't know. When team Chōza was several hours late from their scheduled arrival time, I figured that they ran into some trouble, so I sent a team of Anbu as a backup. As for what they found, well this is what they discovered," Minato informed handing the Anbu report to his student. While peeking through the cracked door, the students of team seven curiously watch their Sensei's onyx eyes widen as they follow the words on the page.

"Where was the attack's location?" Obito questioned since the location on the report was coded. Before calmly closing the door preventing his three twelve-year-old students from hearing any classified information.

"They were discovered in a cave just East of the canyon that near the border of the Land of Earth. There were thirty-five bodies found in the canyon, but from what our Anbu agents could tell they're injuries are not from our men," Minato answered while looking through a window as he watched Rin finish up with Genma's surgery.

* * *

After Genma was taken out of the operating room, Rin had the sleeping jonin transferred to the room where his other two teammates were still unconscious. Obito and Minato discussed on the Anbu's report while waiting for the members of team Chōza to wake up. After an hour or so later, Guy let out a soft groan as he started to gain consciousness, only to open his tired eyes to see his Uchiha classmate and the Fourth Hokage sitting in the chairs next to his bed.

"Hokage-sama?" Guy questioned, before painfully forcing himself to sit up not wanting to disappoint his leader.

"Easy there, Guy. Just take it easy right now," Minato spoke calmly as he stood next Guy's hospital bed. While Obito helped his classmates sit up, so he can raise the upper part of the bed for Guy to lean against.

After thanking Obito for his assistance, Guy turned his attention back to the Hokage and asked in an almost desperately voice, "the others? Are they okay?"

"Yes, your all home. Everyone is safe and sound, with no life-altering injuries," Minato answered with a grin. While gesturing to the blue beast's sleeping teammates on the two hospital beds on his right. Knowing that Guy wouldn't be able to relax until he made sure his comrades were alright. Before asking in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry to ask so early, but can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't fully know, myself. One minute we were ambushed on two sides, and the next purple lightning came falling from the sky," Guy explained, knowing how odd his answer sounded.

"Uh, Sensei? I still think Guy's concussion might be messing up his memory right now," Obito spoke out after a moment of silence thinking Guy must have hurt his head more than they thought.

"No, it's not" Genma interjected groggily, making everyone's gaze focus on him.

"What do you mean, Genma?" Minato questioned as to his calm but piercing blue eyes focused on the Shiranui.

Genma remained resting on his back as his head tilted up to look towards Minato and Obito, while he added, "it's just like what Guy said. We were ambushed on two sides, and then this person came outta nowhere, while their hand was glowing with purple lightning."

"What did this person look like?" Minato softly pressed wanting to know everything that has transpired during the mission.

"Judging by their figure I would say it's a male, probably young adult, or somewhere within their twenties. He's dressed in charcoal gray pants, a black hoodie, and a light gray porcelain mask of a wolf that had red markings on it."

"Did you see any features? I understand he's wearing a mask, but could you see their skin or eyes color?" The Fourth Hokage asked committing all this information to memory.

"No, sir, his hood was up, and there was no skin exposed, or at least, none that I could see. He was also too far away for me to see his eyes," Genma reported slightly disappointed and how vague his description is of this purple lightning user.

"Do you think you could redraw the mask?" The Fourth Hokage asked hopefully.

"Yes sir," Genma replied with a firm nod trying to sit up, as Ebisu finally regained in consciousness.

While Obito helped the Shiranui and Ebisu sit in a similar way to Guy, there was a knock on the door. After giving permission, the door opened to reveal Rin who was glad to see that all three of her patients were awake, as she entered the room. After the doctor finished her check up on her patients, Minato then pulled out a small blank scroll from his flak jacket breast pocket and handed it to the senbon user. Before summoning a brush and small colored ink vials out of a sealing scroll for Genma to draw with. As Genma uses the back of the clipboard that held his medical charts to draw on.

"So what? This guy just showed up and saved you, and then left you three in the cave?" Obito asked while Genma continues drawing the mysterious shinobi's wolf mask.

"Cave? What cave?" Guy questioned, as his other two teammates looked just as confused as the leaf's blue beast did.

The three injured jonin looked at each other as they talked about the last thing, they saw was the lightning user. Then Ebisu shifted his gaze to the Hokage as he respectfully asked, "Hokage-sama, who found us and where? From what I recall there was no cave around us when the fighting began."

Everyone's gaze focused on the Hokage, as Minato explained, "I sent a team of Anbu after you when none of you reported back on time. The Anbu team reported that they found you all unconscious and in cave three miles away from the canyon near the border of the Land of Earth. When they searched the canyon, they found thirty-five dead bodies of shinobi from the hidden stone village. All of them are carrying heavy electrical burns from a jutsu we have no recognition of. What can you tell us about this jutsu?"

Being the last one to fall unconscious when the mysterious masked shinobi appeared, Genma answered the Hokage. "The jutsu could be used as a short-range and long-range attacks. It looked like it was created in the palm of his right hand. You could hear the electric charge from the lightning, as purple lightning was visible from his hand. Hokage-sama... I have never seen a jutsu like this before."

Minato nodded taking in all the information of what has transpired in team Chōza's mission. The Yellow Flash knew one thing for sure, Guy, Genma, and Ebisu are lucky to be alive. "I understand. All of you get some rest, you've earned it. I'm giving you each at least a three weeks of recovery time, but before you are clear to go on missions, you'll have to get the okay from Rin," Minato spoke with a kind smile, as Ebisu, Genma, and Rin firmly nodded at the order. While Obito chuckled at Guy, who was pouting at the Hokage's words.

"Yes Hokage-sama, and thank you," Genma replied in a relieved tone, as he relaxed into his propped-up bed. That was when Rin made the Namikaze and Uchiha leave the room, so she can check over the three injured jonin again and let them get some rest.

* * *

"Minato sensei, who do you think this masked shinobi is?" Obito quickly asked, as his Sensei as he followed the blonde out of the room.

The Uchiha-sensei and the Fourth Hokage walk down the hallway making their way to the hospital's entrance. While Minato was silently going over potential suspects that could be this mysterious wolf shinobi. However, anyone who came to mind was either dead or didn't meet the description. Another thing that bothered the Namikaze was what this unknown shinobi's motives are, and why they would save three of his jonin, from what could have been certain death, not that he was complaining.

"Sensei?" Obito questioned after not receiving an answer for a few minutes.

The Uchiha's concerned voice snapped Minato out of his thoughts. Then turned his face towards his student as he kept walking, while he replied with all honesty, "I don't know. However, I am thankful for their help because of them, three of our elite jonin are still alive."

When the former student and sensei reached the hospital's foyer, they saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting in the waiting room in some of the chairs along the wall. But once the students of team seven spotted their Sensei and the Hokage the three students quickly made their way to them. "Dad, what happened? Is Bushy-Brow-sensei going to be okay?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Sasuke look just as concerned as their blonde teammate.

Minato huffed in amusement at Guy's nickname, as he ruffled his son's spikey blonde hair. "Yes, Guy is fine, same for Genma and Ebisu too," Minato answered with a relieved smile, before making his way to the building's entrance.

"Sensei, where are you going?" Rin asked as she finally caught up to Minato and team seven.

"I have some urgent matters to attend to," Minato answered vaguely as he glimpsed at his former female student.

Obito had a good guess that this urgent matter was about this mysterious wolf-masked shinobi. The Uchiha-sensei gave his Sensei a firm nod, before turning his attention back on his students it was a large smile he spoke, "well come on guys let's get back to training! Oh, and Sensei, apparently Kushina is threatening Rin and me to come over to dinner tonight. So hopefully, I'll see you there," Obito looked at his Sensei with a large amused grin, as Rin gave her Sensei a sheepish look.

Minato politely smiled back, but his complexion turned slightly pale. Knowing that when you get Kushina, Obito, and Naruto in the same room together, the volume of the conversation drastically increases due to the three of them yelling over each other. Minato could already feel the migraine forming, as he joyfully replied with, "great! I'll try to be home before then." With that being said, Minato vanishes leaving team seven and Rin looking at the empty spot where the Hokage once stood.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful day! Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! If I'm correct, Shisui Uchiha should be 21 years old if he didn't die early in the series, but if I'm wrong then please be nice when correcting me. I make mistakes just like any other human. Sorry for any grammar errors or missing words. If you like this chapter I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a favorite and comment telling me what you think. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!

* * *

**Comment Responses:**

**Fairy Tail Weeb: I'm glad you like the first chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I hope this next chapter reaches your expectations as well. Thanks again!**

**Meilaan: Thank you I'm glad you like it so far! As for your question, I heard that Kakashi became a jonin when he was 11 years old, but I could be wrong, and yes, this story is a canon divergence or alternate universe. Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter, and I hope this next chapter reaches your expectations. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Reports

Warnings: mentioned of character death and violence, and lots of dialogue

Please enjoy!

* * *

'That brat, interrupting my important research. I swear it's like you don't seem to understand the importance of it!' Jiraiya thought in irritation, making his way to the Hokage tower. It's been two days since the toad sannin received a messenger toad from Minato asking him to come to the village immediately.

After finally arriving at the Hokage tower, the toad sage entered by using the window instead of the door. He expected his former student to politely request him to use the door like everyone else, as usual. However, the Toad Sage was not expecting to find said student sleeping on a few pieces of his paperwork that was scattered among his desk. Next to three other large stacks of paperwork wait to be done, on the left corner of his desk while a picture of his genin team, a small bottle of aspirin, and an empty teacup on the right corner.

Jiraiya strolled up to the Hokage's desk, and pick up and examined the half-empty pill bottle. Then shifted his gaze to the photograph in the picture frame, and at the sight of the silver-haired child, the toad sage remembered that tomorrow is that day. The sannin sighed, knowing that Minato will be a depressed mood today, and won't be in his office tomorrow. That was when the Toad Sage felt the presence of the Anbu guard in the room. However, there was only one guard instead of the usual two that are tasked with watching over the Hokage.

"So, you're the only one here? Where's the other Anbu that's supposed to be on shift?" Jiraiya asked, looking at the false ceiling panel that concealed the crawlspace that the Anbu agent was hiding in.

The moment of silence passed before the Anbu agent wearing a cat mask appeared knelt in front of the Hokage's desk, before standing to and turning his attention to the Toad Sage. Then gave a short polite bow before taking off his painted porcelain cat mask.

"Shisui has been tasked with escorting one of our spies to the rendezvous point, which Obito Uchiha has secured." Tenzo explained with a small smile, knowing that Jiraiya already knows all the Fourth Hokage's Anbu guards.

"I see. What about him?" Jiraiya asked, looking down at Minato's sleeping head that laid in folded arms on top of some paperwork.

"Lady Kushina invited this team over for dinner last night again," Tenzo simply explained, sending a sympathetic glance to the exhausted Hokage.

"Ah," Jiraiya retorted in a knowing tone, remembering when he joined team dinners and the massive migraines that came with it. Since the three loudest people in the entire village were sitting around the same table. Then added with a smirk, "I wonder if the neighbors sent in another complained again."

Tenzo gave a light chuckle before asking in a more serious tone, "Lord Jiraiya, I have a question for you?"

"What is it?" Jiraiya questioned, wondering why the Anbu agent in front of him looks so worried.

"Ever since I've been reassigned to the Hokage's Anbu, I've noticed that Lord Fourth acts differently around this time every year. I don't mean to pry, but I'm just concerned," Tenzo explained with a slightly concerned expression.

Jiraiya closed his eyes as he lets out a considering hum, before opening his eyes and asking with a small grin."Tell me, Tenzo, how long have you been under Minato's command?"

"About ten years, sir," Tenzo replied, taken back a little from the random question. But noticed the sudden solemn look in the Toad Sage's usually cheerful expression.

"Ten years already," Jiraiya repeated, still amazed at how much the Tenzo has improved since the day he was put under Minato's command at age fourteen. The toad sannin then added, "well, I guess I can tell you about it, but you mustn't tell Minato. It's a very painful subject for him."

"Understood, sir," Tenzo replied with a nodded.

Jiraiya grabbed the small picture frame that Minato always kept on his desk. Then handed it to Tenzo, who immediately recognized two of the three kids as Obito and Rin in the team picture as well as the Fourth Hokage standing behind in a jonin uniform. However, the boy standing on Minato's left with the silver hair was someone that Tenzo has never seen before. At first glance, the Anbu thought the boy look annoyed in the photo, but after growing up in Danzo's foundation faction for so long, Tenzo could see that the boy's dark eyes where just as blank and lifeless as his once were before working under the Hokage.

"This boy I've never met someone looking like him before, who is he?" Tenzo asked the toad sage as he pointed to the silver-haired boy in the photo.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, have you heard of that thing before?" Jiraiya questioned watching the young man's expression.

"Yes," Tenzo confirmed with a short nod. Then added, "Lord Danzo mentioned that he wants to recruit him into the foundation. However, he was already put on to a team with two other genin."

"That's right, he was assigned to Minato's team," Jiraiya confirmed, with a single nod of his own.

"His eyes remind me of the eyes I saw when I was in Root," Tenzo commented. 'Just like how mine used to be...' the wood-style user mentally added, as he gave the photo back to Jiraiya.

"Doesn't surprise me, Kakashi... had a difficult childhood," Jiraiya replied, making an almost wincing sound, as he puts the picture frame back in its proper place.

At that moment, Minato opened his blue eyes sleepily. After blinking a couple of times, the Fourth Hokage noticed his Sensei standing in front of his desk. Then immediately sat up in his chair as he asked in embarrassment, "oh, Jiraiya-sensei, how long have you've been here?"

"About five minutes," Jiraiya answered, deciding to take it easy on the Namikaze since he knows what day tomorrow is.

"Oh, I see, sorry about that. I was just-" Minato started before Jiraiya stopped him with the raise of a hand.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, it's all good," Jiraiya spoke calmly after his former student stopped rambling. Then asked, "you why did you have me come back here? Does it have something to do with little spy's visit?"

Minato gave his Sensei a small apologetic smile, as his tired blue eyes tried to hide his true emotions. Jiraiya could easily see just how exhausted his former student really was. Not just by the dark under-eye marks, but by the solemn expression that he is trying to cover, with a fake smile. The concerned Toad Sannin already mentally concluded that he is going to get Minato out of the office and get some fresh air to help clear his mind.

"Yes. I called you here because there's some important information I need help requiring." Minato asked the spymaster, trusting his Sensei's skills at intel gathering.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do," Jiraiya answered, still not knowing what kind of information he will be gathering.

"Perfect, thank you," Minato exclaimed with an almost real smile. "Oh, Jiraiya-sensei I want you to come with me, I'm going to be speaking with agent weasel shortly, and he might know where you need to go to start your search." The Namikaze added cheerfully, before grabbing a paper tag out his desk with a seal painted on it. Then turned to the unmasked Anbu and kindly ordered, "Tenzo, could you please stay here incase if something urgent comes up. If my presence is required, just put a small amount of your chakra into the seal, so it will alert me to come back here."

"Yes, Lord Fourth," Tenzo replied with a slight bow, as he puts on his Anbu mask. Then watched as Minato and Jiraiya walk out of the office, knowing that the Fourth Hokage was going to go see their visiting Anbu agent. Then Tenzo takes one more quick glance at the team photo on the desk before leaving to stand guard at the door.

* * *

The village was busy, like any other late morning weekday. Shop doors opened, for any potential customer passing by, restaurants and food stand filled the air with a mouthwatering aroma. Children running, playing along the streets, as shinobi and civilians alike carry on with their daily business. Some of these people gave a slight incline of their heads or short bow when crossing paths with the Fourth Hokage and Toad Sage.

Jiraiya continued to walk alongside his once student and now leader, down the main road through the village. Once the crowded streets dwindled to nearly empty streets, the Toad Sannin then shifted his gaze to the Namikaze and quietly asked, "so, what is this information that you need?"

Minato's tired blue eyes turned sharp as he scanned the area around them, before placing a hand on his Sensei's shoulder, and teleported away. Before to reappear on one of the paths near the training fields near the village outskirts. Only then did the Yellow Flash answer, Jiraiya's question, "two days ago, a mysterious shinobi wearing a wolf mask saved three of our jonin level shinobi from an ambush orchestrated by the Hidden Stone Village. However, in my own search, I saw no records of a missing or rogue shinobi matching their description and skill set."

"This shinobi must be quite skilled for you to call me," Jiraiya retorted with a slight hum of suspicion in his voice.

"They killed thirty-five Anbu from the stone village," Minato added in a deadpan tone. While handing Jiraiya a scroll that contained a copy of Genma's mission report, and a drawing of the wolf mask.

That caught Jiraiya's attention. "Hmm, impressive," he hummed, understanding his student's concern. Knowing that Anbu from the hidden stone village are crafty and are extremely deadly when fighting against a team of them. That's when they're in teams small teams four, five at most, not a small army of thirty-five of highly skilled shinobi. "Why do you want me to get information about them?" Jiraiya asked, already having a good idea of what the answer is.

"I want to make sure this shinobi is not a threat to the village," the Fourth Hokage replied as they continued walking along the dirt path.

"But you said this shinobi saved of our jonin level shinobi. So why do you think they're a threat?" Jiraiya questioned, curious about the Yellow Flash's reasoning.

While facing forward, the Fourth Hokage's eyes drifted down to the dirt path. But not to see where he was going, but thinking about the information he learned two days ago. After silently thinking for a moment, Minato answered with, "to be honest, I don't really know. I just want to know who's behind the mask, and why they went out of their way to save Genma, Guy, and Ebisu."

Silence remained between the two for a few long minutes. Jiraiya could see why the Namikaze might be a little on edge. Since when a missing-nin or rouge shinobi make themselves known, it usually means that they want something or are planning something. Especially after the nine tails incident. When a mysterious cloaked shinobi that wasn't from any known shinobi village, attacked Kushina after she had just given birth to Naruto. Plus, from what Minato and Kushina told him, the thing was not even human.

According to Minato and Kushina's reports, the thing that attacked them was some sort of humanoid creature. That was half black and half white with short mossy green hair, wearing a black cloak. The black half had other no facial features besides a round dull yellow eye, while the white half has an actual face, but its eye was closed. That was until, Kushina saw it open it's closed eye revealing a Mangekyō Sharingan, while it tried to pull out the nine-tailed fox that was sealed inside her. Luckily, Minato was able to intervene before the thing could unseal the demon fox. However, the humanoid creature was able to retrieve half of the demon fox from Kushina, then unleashed it on to the Hidden Leaf Village. When the nine-tailed fox was finally temporarily restrained. Minato used almost all his remaining chakra to create eight trigrams seal on his newborn son to seal away the freed half-demon fox.

Jiraiya remembered how he was barely able to reseal the seal on Kushina. While Tsunade had to activate her hundred healings technique within the mark on her forehead to transfer large amounts of chakra to both Kushina and Minato to save them. After Kushina and Naruto's seals were checked and secured, Minato and Jiraiya went to get help from Fugaku Uchiha. To find out that the Mangekyō Sharingan that the creature possessed had the exact same pattern as Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. After that, they spent a whole year of searching and tracking for the black and white creature, but it disappeared completely, without a trace. Even to this day, no one has been able to find it, and it been almost thirteen years since that day.

"Are you thinking of recruiting this shinobi?" Jiraiya asked as a half-hearted joke, but his curiosity towards this mysterious wolf masked shinobi is starting to grow.

"Right now? No," Minato answered seriously, not seeing the humor in his Sensei's question. Before elaborating, "there are too many factors to consider that decision, for now. However, a shinobi with strength like that won't go unnoticed for long. It's only a matter of time until other villages will seek this shinobi out."

"Hm," Jiraiya hummed in agreement. "How your head?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going, and to make sure his blonde student is actually alright.

"Kushina invited Obito and Rin for dinner two nights in a row," Minato replied with a small smile. Then with a low chuckle, the Namikaze added as his smile turned solemn, "my head is still pounding, but not as bad as it was yesterday. Guess I'm used to it, huh?"

"How many complaints have you gotten?" Jiraiya questioned, after letting out an amused huff.

"Four, so far." Minato sighed out as they continued walking out to the end of the village borders.

Jiraiya let out a laugh as he added, "at least it's less than last time!"

"Yeah... I know it's just her way of grieving. To care for those who are suffering from grief, whether it be the same or not." Minato replied as all amusement left his face for a moment showing just how exhausted he really was before replacing his mental mask again. Hiding his pain from his former Sensei.

"It's been sixteen years since then, Minato." Jiraiya softly spoke, knowing that this is an extremely touchy subject for the Namikaze. Then added in an understanding tone, "I understand the pain of losing a student, and the hole it can leave in one's heart, but you have to accept what happened and move on."

"Are you telling me to forget about Kakashi, Jiraiya-sensei?" The infamous Yellow Flash questioned in an icy tone as he stopped walking, which made Jiraiya stop and turned towards him. He gazed at the toad sage next to him, with sharp eyes that narrowed dangerously, a silent warning for the Toad Sage to be careful with what he says next.

"No," Jiraiya firmly answered, unaffected by Minato's silent threat. Then explained in the same tone, "I'm telling you to forgive yourself for what happened. It was not your fault for what happened to Kakashi. That was war, and people died, in war."

Minato's eyebrows drew up as his blue eyes widened, looking up at his Sensei as his mouth cracked opened as if he was a lost for words. Before his mouth closed, and eyes narrowing and slow shifting back down to the dirt under their feet. Then those blonde eyebrows frowned as his eyes clenched shut, and face wrinkled in anguish as his teeth bared. As if he was silently sneering at the emotions that are causing him so much pain.

After a long moment to keep his emotions in check, the Fourth Hokage spoke in a low and careful tone, "I understand." Then before Jiraiya could say anything, Minato quickly added, "I don't what to talk this anymore... come on, there's someone waiting for us." Then started walking ahead of the Toad Sage, not looking back to see Jiraiya's pained expression.

* * *

In a small clearing in the forest at the edge of Konoha's border, was a group of three Uchiha. The oldest Uchiha was wearing the standard jonin uniform, while the second oldest was dressed in his Anbu uniform. Unlike, for the youngest Uchiha, who was wearing a black cloak with a red cloud on it, as he held his bamboo hat in his hand.

When Minato and Jiraiya arrived at the clearing, they saw Obito and Shisui laughing at whatever story Itachi was talking about. From what Jiraiya could gather, the story was about how a rouge kunoichi was terribly flirting with him at a tavern he and his Akatsuki partner were in the Land of Rivers. Overall, Jiraiya and Minato were relieved to see the eighteen-year-old Uchiha looking healthy. Considering he's been spying on the Akatsuki for the hidden leaf village for about five years now. When the group noticed their presence, Obito and Shisui quickly dismissed themselves, so they can go get Itachi's visitors.

"Hello Itachi, sorry for interrupting your story. I'm glad to see you looking well, how are you doing?" Minato spoke in a cheerful yet apologetic tone, as he and Jiraiya stood before the young Uchiha.

"Hello, Lord Fourth, Master Jiraiya," Itachi greeted, with a short bow. Then added smoothly with a small sympathetic grin, "I am doing as well as one can be on long-term missions like these. No one has caught on to my true purpose yet."

Minato nodded, glad for all things considered. However, he still hated that Itachi had to be the one task with this mission. Even though the Uchiha clan's oldest heir has the best skill set for this mission, and Itachi knows this, that's why he volunteered for the mission. Itachi became a rouge shinobi after he "attempted" to assassinate the Fourth Hokage. Then after two years of creating a reputation for himself as a rogue shinobi while secretly passing progress reports to Minato about any interesting information he gets on the Akatsuki. These secret reports continued even after a female member of the Akatsuki requested that Itachi should join the organization to help them achieve true peace.

"Good. Could you answer a few questions for me while Obito and Shisui bring the others?" Minato questioned, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Of course, Lord Fourth. What would you like to know?" Itachi asked, as his dark eyes remained on his family's friend.

"Have you ever heard of a shinobi wearing a wolf mask with red markings on it? They're a shinobi that has a lightning jutsu that creates purple lightning." The Namikaze questioned, silently hoping that Itachi has some information on this mysterious shinobi.

"You mean the Wolf?" Itachi answered with a question of his own.

"Is that what they're going by?" Jiraiya asked, with an eyebrow raised as he entered the conversation.

"Yes sir," Itachi replied with a small nod to the Toad Sage. Before added, "since no one's ever seen his face, everyone just calls him by the mask he wears. His strength is quite well known within the missing-nin communities, and some civilian community as well."

"How do you know they're a man?" Jiraiya asked inwardly feeling a bit stupid about his question, but Minato has not informed him of this Wolf person's gender.

"By his voice, and body type. But I guess there's a possibility of them being a woman using a transformation jutsu to be a man." Itachi answered calmly but doubted that was the case.

"Do you think he is a threat to the village?" Minato asked in a more serious tone.

Itachi looked down for a moment in thought, then answered, "from what rumors I've heard, I don't think he would ever go as far as attacking a village. It's not in his character, but he is strong."

"Yeah, we found that out when he killed thirty-five Hidden Stone Anbu, singlehandedly," Jiraiya retorted. After seeing a lack of shock, surprise, or even concern in Uchiha's expression, Jiraiya asked, "do you really think this Wolf person is strong enough to attack, or maybe defeat the village?"

Itachi was silent for a long moment, which had Minato and Jiraiya more concerned. Then the Uchiha spoke in a concern tone, "Lord Fourth, Master Jiraiya. Please do not underestimate this shinobi."

"Why what do you know about him?" Minato questioned, not wanting another nine tails incident happening again.

"From what I heard, the Wolf rarely takes assassination missions, mostly accepting escort missions. He doesn't ask for more than what the pay is, and to the missing-nin and civilian communities, he's known as a trustworthy missing-nin." The young Uchiha explained what he's heard since he has never seen or met the Wolf.

"A trustworthy missing-nin. Huh, now I've heard everything," Jiraiya joked humorlessly, but doesn't doubt Itachi's words. Knowing that the young Uchiha in front of him isn't of type of person to make jokes about these kinds of matters, or just in general, the Toad Sage doesn't really know for certain.

Itachi's lips slightly curved upwards. Before adding, "there one more thing about him that I know, and that is that he is very protective of children, or at least refuses to harm children. A few months ago, Kakazu was in one of the missing-nin hideouts in the land of keys and said that he saw a client asking the Wolf to assassinate a target for them. The target was a child. Instead of assassinating the target, he killed the client instead."

"Anything else you've heard about?" Minato asked, now wanting to find out more about the Wolf shinobi.

"There's also a rumor going around that he has single-handedly killed an army of five hundred shinobi," Itachi added but didn't fully believe it. He guessed that there could've been a real battle, but figured the five hundred shinobi army defeated by one man was just an exaggeration.

"What?" Minato and Jiraiya both asked, and judging by the looks on their faces, Itachi can tell that they're thinking the same.

"Apparently, he's a one-man army. Personally, I find it hard to believe. However, if there is any truth to this rumor, then it's possible that this shinobi fought in the third shinobi war, or fought in a battle during one the uprisings in some country's civil war." Itachi elaborated, knowing that Minato and Jiraiya both know about the Civil Wars that several countries have been or are still going through right now.

"Is there more? Like what village he's from? Or rank?" Jiraiya questioned needing all the information he can get so he can find somewhere to start searching.

"There has been no information on rank, or Village," Itachi replied with a small shake of his head. Then added, "however, the Akatsuki has been looking for him. For what I don't know yet, but if I had to guess it's either to recruit him or kill him."

"Has there been any confrontation yet?" Jiraiya questioned, hoping this shinobi hasn't joined the Akatsuki.

"Yes..." Itachi paused, almost as if he was unsure of how to answer. Then explained in an even tone, "he declined the offer to join the organization and tried to leave. When they tried to persuade the Wolf to join, he ended up killing one of the lower members of the Akatsuki. Before injuring one of the organization's stronger members."

"Who did he injure?" Minato asked, now guessing this shinobi is around A rank, maybe a borderline S rank at most.

Itachi let out a soft sigh as he answered evenly, "Sasori of the red sand, by putting a shallow cut on the seal that conceals his heart and chakra. Almost killing him and breaking a large number of his puppets."

"You're kidding," Jiraiya spoke, almost in disbelief, as the Namikaze had a similar expression on his face.

"No, sir," the spy replied flatly, shaking his head again. Then explained, "he then killed Sasori's partner, when they started boasting about how they were one of the higher-ups in the human-trafficking ring, before joining the Akatsuki. Then the Wolf almost killed Sasori after he attempted to detain him with his puppets. After that, the Wolf walked away and disappeared."

"When and where did this fight happen?" Jiraiya asked, thinking it would be a good start to getting more information on this Wolf shinobi.

"Somewhere between the Land of Wind and Land of Earth. It was about two weeks ago," Itachi answered.

"How's the Akatsuki taking the loss of two of its members?" Minato questioned, knowing a little bit about their organization's plan.

"Sasori is still recovering, and they didn't care about the other guy. From what I can tell, none of them were surprised that he died, and frankly, I'm not all that surprised either," Itachi explained in his usual bored tone. Then continued, "the Akatsuki has been getting enough job requests to where we have to split up our two-man teams. To fill the openings, and ensure the missions are completed on time. That's why I was only able to visit today. Since Kisame and I have been tasked with separate missions, however, I must leave at the end of the hour to not cause any suspicion."

"I understand," Minato replied calmly, taking in all the information that has been presented to him. Then asks, "what's the Akatsuki's plans for right now?"

"Here's a scroll of their plans and missions the next three months," the young spy answered, as he pulled a scroll out of his Akatsuki cloak, giving it to the Fourth Hokage. Then added, "there's also a list of potential candidates for the Akatsuki to recruit into the organization, Wolf is also on that list."

"Thank you for your hard work, Itachi," Minato replied with sincerity in his tone and a kind smile on his face.

"I'm glad to have helped, Lord Fourth," Itachi answered with another small respectable bow to the blonde Hokage.

"However, I have some new orders for you, and this order must be fulfilled," Minato spoke in a stern tone, making him sound like the Hokage that he was.

"What are your orders, Sir?" Itachi asked firmly, standing straighter, waiting for his Hokage's orders.

"Come. Back. Alive." The Fourth Hokage ordered in a stern tone, a tone he only uses when he has to be a serious, no-nonsense leader of Konoha.

Jiraiya smirked from where he stands, arms nonchalantly crossed over his chest. The last time the Toad Sage heard his student speak like this was when Danzo Shimura challenged Minato's authority as Hokage. He still remembers how the Namikaze was able to shut up the leader of the village's hawk faction, as well as remove him from the seat of power in the village.

However, Danzo is still the clan head of the Shimura clan, which comes with some power in the village's court system, but it's a huge step down from having a seat of the village council. Then to make things even better, Minato put Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Fugaku on the council along with the two remaining elders. Jiraiya knew it was a way to fix the power struggle within the Uchiha clan as well as a way of putting more people on the Hokage's council that Minato trusted. However, Jiraiya personally thought it was Minato's way of giving Danzo the middle finger, and the Toad Sage loved it all the same.

Itachi's onyx eyes widened, as the look of shock was evident on his face. His jaw went slack, parting his lips slightly in surprise as his dark gaze locked on to the Namikaze bright blue eyes. Jiraiya didn't like how the young Uchiha how so surprised with being ordered to come home alive, not as someone in a body bag labeled 'Rogue Shinobi'.

"I do not want you to sacrifice yourself for your Undercover mission. I am ordering you to come back to the village. To come home if and when staying in the Akatsuki is too dangerous. You are not allowed to die as a rouge shinobi, for you are Itachi of the Hidden Leaf Village. And when you come home, you will be welcomed," Minato finished, with a confident look on his face. This was something the Namikaze would not take no for an answer. Suddenly, the Fourth Hokage could sense several familiar chakra signatures coming their way, and knew it was time to wrap things up.

Itachi lowered his head, eyes drifted close as his lips pulled into a small but sincere smile. Then softly spoke in a slightly shaky voice, "of course, sir... Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Minato's smile grew as his expression softened as he looked at the young Uchiha that he's known since he was a small child. Then placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder and cheerfully added, "now it's time for you to see your visitors."

Before Itachi could question the Fourth Hokage's words, he felt the presence of Shisui and Obito along with three other familiar chakra signatures. He turned quickly to see those chakra signatures that he longed to be with, in the form of his father, mother, and his precious little brother. The moment their eyes met, Sasuke bolted for Itachi. While the Uchiha spy kneeled on the grass arms outstretched as Sasuke's arms wrapped around his big brother's neck, hugging Itachi tightly. While Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's shoulder, Jiraiya and Minato started making their way to the village to give the Uchiha family some privacy. But not before seeing a genuine smile on Itachi's face, for what they bet was the first time in five years as he held his little brother tightly in his arms.

When the Fourth Hokage and Toad Sage were about to leave when Fugaku stops Minato. Deciding that his presence wasn't needed, Jiraiya dismissed himself telling Minato he'll talk to him later. Minato turned to face his friend, the head of the Uchiha clan while a bit further away can see Mikoto hugging Itachi. He could faintly hear the kunoichi commenting on how her son is about her height as they stood together, and Itachi's arms wrapped his mother's waist slightly shook as they tightened. While his head rested against Mikoto's shoulder, as she has one arm wrapped around Itachi's shoulders, hand clenching onto the Akatsuki's cloak, and the other hand slowly stroking her oldest son's raven hair.

"Thank you for informing us about Itachi's visit, and for letting us see him," Fugaku spoke gratitude heavy his usually stoic voice. While slightly bowing his head towards the Fourth Hokage.

"Of course! I just wished I found out about Itachi's arrival sooner, so Izumi could have been here, too." The Namikaze replied cheerfully like it was the most obvious thing to do because to Minato it was.

The proud Uchiha clan head straightened up, before letting out an understanding "hm." Then held up a small envelope for the Yellow Flash to see as he added, "don't worry. One of her ninja cats summonings delivered a letter for Itachi this morning she understands the situation."

Minato nodded, knowing that there was not much he could do given the amount of time he provided. Since he only received word about Itachi's visit yesterday evening, when he was just about to leave his office. Izumi was still on a mission and wasn't due back until next week. It was unfortunate since she is one of the few people that know about Itachi's mission. The only people who know about this mission is Itachi's family, friends, a few handpicked jonin and Anbu, the village's council, and the village's clan heads. The Namikaze inwardly knowing that there are quite a few people that know about Itachi's assignment, but it was the only way to ensure Itachi would be excepted into the village after his mission is over.

"You must be proud of your son," Minato spoke to break the silence. While he and Fugaku watched Sasuke talk about his team and live around the village, as Obito and Shisui filled in the details that Sasuke left out.

"I am," Fugaku confirmed in his usual stoic tone as he watches Itachi interacting with the others. Minato smiled then took his leave to let the clan head see his eldest son. Then once Fugaku is standing alone, in a softer tone, he added, "but I also fear for him."

* * *

Obito and Shisui watched as their cousin and clan heir promised his parents that he will be careful, and do everything in his power to come home alive. He and Shisui already had their time catching up with Itachi, so the Jonin-sensei and the Anbu agent stood a respectable distance from the group letting Itachi get to focus on his family. After the hour passed, and Itachi gave everyone his farewell. Not before Mikoto gave her eldest son one last hug, as Fugaku stood behind her arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Itachi with a proud smile with a single nod. After giving Sasuke a hug goodbye, Itachi tapped his fore and middle finger on Sasuke's forehead telling him, his usual excuse for leaving.

Shisui leaves with Itachi to safely escort him out of the village. Soon after, Fugaku leaves saying that he needs to get back to the Uchiha police force headquarters. Mikoto moved to follow her husband but noticed that Sasuke remained unmoving staring in the direction Itachi and Shisui left. Before she could say anything, Obito stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll watch over him, and bring him back to the compound when he's ready," Obito spoke softly to his worried aunt.

Mikoto's eyes shifted to her youngest son, who was still standing in the same place. Then looked at Obito with a grateful expression as she answers, "thank you, Obito."

The Jonin-sensei chuckles and rubs the back of his head, as he adds, "well, I am his sensei after all."

Mikoto answers with a light chuckle, before leaving to catch up with Fugaku. Now that they were alone, Obito steadily walks over and stands next to Sasuke. Both of them stood in silence.

"Obito-sensei?" Sasuke asked quietly, breaking the silence surrounding them.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Obito replied, giving his little cousin, and student time to get his thoughts together.

"Why is Itachi doing this?" Sasuke asked, with his head lowered, hiding his expression from his older cousin and sensei.

Obito was quiet for a moment, not knowing how to word his answer. Knowing it was important for Sasuke to have an answer, Obito decided to answer with, "it's something that Itachi feels like he has to do."

"I think, I understand," Sasuke answered in a calm but neutral tone. He thinks he kind of understands why his big brother is doing this but doesn't know for sure. He still misses being with Itachi, but Sasuke does know one thing. He wants to be like his big brother, a true shinobi.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go home," Obito spoke with unusual calmness, as he gently ruffles his student's raven hair.

Sasuke almost flinches at the unexpected touch but remained unmoving. Then gave a short nod, and a tired, "okay."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter was a lot longer than I expected. Sorry for any grammar errors, and taking so long to finish this chapter. I've been insanely busy between work and college and life in general. Plus, I'm trying to finish up Alone No More by the end of this school year. This story is not being abandoned, I'm just slow to update on it, so please don't worry. Overall, I hope this chapter reaches your expectations! Leave a comment on what you think about the chapter, what you think will happen next, and leave a favorite if you like the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to the next update. Thanks again, and I hope you all have an amazing day!


End file.
